Arm in Wonderland
by gynny
Summary: Mon nom est Arman - ou ArmTheBitch, tu fais comme tu veux - et, sans vouloir me vanter, mon histoire est exceptionnelle. Parce que, sérieusement, arriver au Pays des Merveilles en piquant une tête au port de Marseille, c'est pas banal. Maintenant, une question demeure... Arriverais-je à rattraper Quatre, qui semblerait être le lapin blanc de mon histoire ? Et aussi, où est Cheshire


_**Arm In Wonderland : Prologue**_

Je ne m'étais jamais défini comme étant quelqu'un particulièrement rêveur. Enfin, je veux dire...

Je crois à la magie. Et aux fantômes, un peu – au moins assez pour être en PLS quand je regarde l'émission de GussDX avec Julien et Clem. Mais ça ne faisait pas de moi quelqu'un de rêveur à mon sens... J'ai pas vraiment une imagination débordante, à part pour m'imaginer dans les bras d'un beau brun musclé et audacieux.

Oui, bon. Dans les bras de Quatre, quoi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je me trouvais donc plutôt terre à terre. Un peu insouciant par moment, certes, mais pas rêveur. C'est pour ça que je ne comprenais pas.

Cette journée avait commencée parfaitement normalement. Je m'étais levé tôt, puis j'avais filé sous la douche pour me rafraîchir un peu et laver mes cheveux avant de m'habiller et me diriger vers la cuisine pour prendre mon café en compagnie de ma mère. Puis j'étais sorti, non pas par réelle envie mais plus pour couper court à la discussion houleuse qui s'était installé dans la cuisine. À savoir, d'une part, « Va chercher du boulot, ton CAP Coiffure n'est pas là pour faire joli ! » - Et clairement, si. Je suis très fier de l'avoir, ce CAP Coiffure, mais il ne me servira jamais à rien dans la vie, c'était clair et net. Et, d'autre part, « Tes cheveux sont trop long, c'est n'importe quoi, coupe les. »

Et, non. Genre, JAMAIS.

Bref. Comme la discussion – l'engueulade totalement gratuite, arbitraire et contraire à ma liberté fondamentale de faire ce que je veux de mon cuir chevelu- commençait à m'énerver, j'avais prétexté un rendez-vous avec des amis et j'étais sorti.

Problème, je n'avais pas de rendez-vous. Et pas d'amis disponible.

Et putain ce que je me faisais chier, assis sur ce banc, à regarder les bateaux tanguer sur la mer du vieux port.

Nonchalamment, je portais la main à ma poche pour en tirer mon paquet de clope, dans l'espoir de griller une petite cigarette de plus – La cinquième depuis que j'étais sorti, soit depuis deux heures. Bon ratio. Cependant, ce fut le drame. Le paquet était vide. C'est pas grand chose, vous allez me dire. Il suffit d'en racheter, vous allez me dire. Et vous avez bien raison, c'était d'ailleurs mon état d'esprit. Je me suis donc levé pour me diriger au bureau de tabac le plus proche.

Et je n'aurais jamais dû. Parce que c'est là que les ennuis ont commencés.

Je suis entré dans un tabac. J'ai acheté mes cigarettes et, lorsque je suis sorti, j'en ai pris une et j'ai tenté de l'allumer.

Oui. Tenté.

Un inconnu me bouscula – et fit tomber ma clope, hein. Toujours plus loin.– en grommelant qu'il était en retard, comme si ça l'excusait d'être impoli. Et franchement, j'aurais pu gueuler. J'aurais dû gueuler. Et j'avais même l'intention de gueuler, lorsque je me suis tourné avec un air grave sur le visage – à ne pas reproduire chez vous, s'il vous plaît ! Froncer autant les sourcils ça donne des rides, c'est dangereux. – Mais je n'ai pas réussi à exprimer un seul son. Parce que devant moi se tenait Quatre.

Vous commencez à la sentir, l'embrouille ?

Alors, bon. Je me doutais bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de Quatre – qui est un personnage de fiction– ni même de l'acteur jouant Quatre, parce que si c'était vraiment lui, de un il savait parler français assez pour se permettre de grommeler dans sa barbe qu'il était en retard, de façon particulièrement naturelle, et de deux...

Il aurait dû être suivi par des milliers de jeunes filles en chaleur. Au moins. Parce que ça m'étonnerais que Theo James passe autant inaperçu à Marseille.

C'est ainsi que j'en étais arrivé à la conclusion que ce n'était pas Quatre mais un beau jeune homme qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Et c'était assez pour piquer ma curiosité à vif. Me fichant éperdument de ma clope toujours à terre, je me lançais à la poursuite de mon bel inconnu, qui marchait tout de même très vite.

En même temps, normal s'il était en retard.

Après l'avoir coursé quelques minutes – ou trente secondes, je sais plus – j'ai fini par le perdre de vue dans la foule rassemblée devant le vieux port de Marseille. Un peu déboussolé, je me reculais de la foule au maximum et me retrouvais debout sur le rebord du port, la mer dans le dos, à scruter la foule agglutiné sous le toit de miroir de la place dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir mon prince charmant.

Parce que, sans déconner, il ressemblait à Quatre et il était français. C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait, c'était mon _true love_ à coup sur !

J'étais donc concentré sur la foule avant de sentir mon t-shirt être fortement agrippé et tiré dans mon dos, me faisant inévitablement basculer en arrière. Un petit cri étranglé m'échappa alors que je tombais dans la mer sale du port. J'eus alors un sursaut d'horreur en pensant à l'état de mes cheveux lorsque je serais sorti de là. Et à l'état de mon téléphone aussi – Putain cinq cent balle dans le cul.

Puis, enfin, je me mis à paniquer pour quelque chose de véritablement préoccupant – autre que mes cheveux.

La chose qui s'était agrippé à mon t-shirt et m'avait fait basculer dans l'eau ne m'avait pas lâché et m'entrainait toujours plus bas, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus apercevoir les rayons du soleil.

Je ne pensais pas que l'eau du port était aussi profonde...


End file.
